


Now or Never

by Scarlett_Demons



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 02:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13777332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Demons/pseuds/Scarlett_Demons
Summary: This started as a weird dream that I couldn't get out of my head. As I started to write it down, it took on a whole new story.Be aware this is fluff/smut.





	1. Chapter 1

'WHEN DID YOU GET SO BORING?'

'Excuse me? Boring?..... Because I don't want to scale the side of a mountain? Or jump out of a plane, I'm boring?'

'Yes, you used to be fun but now you're dull, dull to be around, dull to talk to. Dull. Dull. DULL!!!'

'You know what's dull, Bianca? Dull is not being able to sit still because of what might catch up to you'

'What the hell is that suposed to mean?' Bianca screeched back.

'Ever since Max left you, you can't sit still. It's like the second you stop you finally have to face it, so you keep running away from it' You said back, attempting to lower your tone but somehow managing to come across more hysterical then ever.

'That's bullshit!' She screamed back at you. 'At least I'm out doing something.... If it was up to you, all we'd do is read books and talk. It's boring, you're boring'

'What's wrong with just wanting to be? You used to respect that but now I don't even know you' You managed to fight back a quiver in your voice and you bit your bottom lip to hold it in.

The RV jumped a little as you hit yet another pot hole on this ridiculous expedition.

Bianca had invited you along on a road trip with her and her new adrenalin junkie friends. You accepted, thinking it would be a good opportunity to rekindle the friendship that had waned over the last 6 months.

Max left her and she was a mess but you couldn't get her to sit still long enough to deal with it and as a result, there was a distance growing between you. The longer you went without speaking, the more it hurt you. You'd been best friends since you were small and the thought of losing her made you feel sick to your stomach.

But the trip turned sour very quickly. You hated her friends and you hated who she was when she was with them. She was boysterous, almost rude and everything was a competition. It had only been a few hours since you got on the RV and you were already exhausted.

'Pull over please Kyle' you hollared over the roar of the engine.

At the next layby you got off the RV quickly. Bianca scowled at you, her freckled nose turned like she had a bad smell under it. Her auburn hair pulled into a messy bun made her look more fierce than normal and she begrudgingly moved out of your way so you could at least get some space for a minute.

You paced the grass at the side of the RV. It was warm at least so your grey tshirt and blue jeans were sufficient for the weather.

You held your hand to your head, and rested the other in the small of your back as you took in long deep breaths. Your heart was pounding in your chest, adrenalin flowing as you wondered what Bianca might say next.

You closed your eyes tight, listening to the wind rustle through the thick green pines. 

And then a thud forced your eyes open.

Your bags were now on the grass at your feet.

Totally shocked you screamed 'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING'

Bianca hung off the grab rail, her expressionless face made you run cold all the way to your core. There was nothing in those hazel eyes anymore and it made you deeply said and deeply angry.

'We're done, dude,' she shouted and the wheels started to turn.

'You can't just leave me here' you shouted as the RV picked up pace.

'Call me when you get your personality back' she shouted over the wind and the RV wheel spun, throwing a cloud of dust into the air.

You stood. Totally flabbergasted as the vehicle disappeared into the distance.

It took a few minutes to realise what had actually happened.

Your best friend had left you on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere.

You slumped down onto your bag as you pulled your phone out of your handbag.

'Well, this is a total shit sandwhich' you laughed to yourself as your butt hit the floor. 

If you hadn't have laughed, you'd have cried. What now?


	2. I don't care how you do it, just save me

What now? That was a very good question. You sat a while longer frantically googling where you were. The signal was intermittent but you established you really were in the middle of nowhere. The nearest town was 3 miles back the way you came and you were pretty sure you wouldn't be able to get an Uber from here.

You would have to walk.

Walk 3 miles in the hope you found a motel or at least a decent phone signal.

You picked up your massive rucksack and got your balance, pulled your handbag over your shoulder and set off back the way you came.

The more you walked, the warmer you got. The first hour went by pretty quickly and you were over a mile in. You kept checking your phone for a signal but it was so hit and miss and you didn't want to hang around in one spot too long, so you kept going.

You crossed a bridge and took a moment to look down at the water racing underneath you. You half contemplated throwing your rucksack in so you could jog a while. Your mind wandered to all your stuff washing up downstream and the cops showing up at your parents house asking when they last saw you. In the end you decided against it.

As you got to the other side of the bridge, you felt your phone vibrate in your pocket. You paused to pull it out and rolled your eyes when you saw who it was....

AJ

He was gonna love this. He had told you not to go on the trip. He had told you Bianca had changed. He warned you something might happen if she lost her temper.

His timing was perfect. You surmised he was either heading home to Gainsville or was about to board a plane. He's a professional wrestler, so who knows.

Reluctantly you answered.

'Hello?'

'Where the hell are you? I've been calling for hours'

You paused and huffed and cleared your throat.

'What's wrong?' He instinctivly knew (he always knew) there was something amiss.

You dropped your backpack and perched on it.

'Erm... Bianca and I had a bit of a disagreement....' you tapered off 'and she and I have..... parted company'

'What do you mean parted company?' He asked

Silence

'Talk to me!' He commanded

'She kicked me off the bus and left me in the middle of nowhere' you blurted out. As you did, you finally let out the tears and began uncontrollably sobbing. You held the phone to your ear with one hand and covered your eyes with the other, your long curly hair falling about your face as you attempted to talk.

'AJ, she just left me. I have no idea where I am. I haven't seen another soul for nearly 2 hours and ....'

You couldn't speak anymore, all you could do was sob.

'You're fucking kidding me? She left you?....shit....where are you?' He was panicked. You could hear his breath short and sharp coming down the receiver.

'I don't know' you snapped back at him. 'AJ... Please help me'

Silence fell down the line again. 

'Where are you heading now?' He asked trying to remain calm.

You tried to clear your head, thinking back on where they were heading in the RV.

'I'm somewhere in the Cherokee National Forest, probably north, we were heading for Upstate New York' 

'Ok, good... can you remember the town you're heading to?' He probed further

You sniffed and sobbed again.

'Take a deep breath sweety' he said reassuringly.

You huffed a couple of times and managed to steady yourself. A moment later you remembered 'Mountain City' something like that.

AJ went quiet for a minute.

'OK, got it' he said 'listen, when you get there, get a motel and just stay there. It's about a 5 hour drive but if I leave now I can be there by 2' He was very stern, you knew you needed to do as he said.

'AJ, you don't have to drive all that way' you replied

'Yes I do. You asked me to help you. So.... this is how I'm helping you and I'm not arguing about it' he finalised 'Just call me when you get there, ok?'

'Ok' you replied 'AJ, I'm sorry, you were right' 

'Just.... take care' he drawled in his rich southern accent 'I'm coming to get you'

You hung up and tried to make attempt to compose yourself. Another hour and you'd be there, where ever there was. You hadn't realised initially but as you stood up and put your back pack on again, you saw the light fading. You were up against it now to get into town before darkness fell. The last thing you wanted was to be idling through the forest in the dark. As you pounded along the road, you prayed there was a motel open somewhere.

It was just after 8pm when arrived into town and luckily (or maybe not so) there was a motel on the road into town. A seedy, 1 star hotel called Mountain Empire. 

You sighed as you realised this would be it. This is where you had to hide out until AJ came for you. 

The clerk took one look at you and passed the toothpick he was chewing from one side of his mouth to the other. His chubby face wobbled as he asked for cash not card and advised you to lock your doors and keep valuables safe. 

You instantly hated it. You did as instructed. You entered the room, locked and bolted the door and pulled the curtains shut. You had almost forgotten what Bianca had done as you sat on tbe bed and hugged your knees.

You were on edge, half expecting the door to fly open at anytime and some unknown seedy character come bursting in.

You grabbed the lamp from the table and sat clutching it as you watched the minutes tick by.

Your phone ringing startled you so much that you threw the lamp across the room, it breaking as it hit the floor.

'Shit' you muttered as you picked it up and answered your phone.

'Hello?' You said as you sat back down on the edge of the bed.

'Did you get a motel?' AJ asked

'Yeah' you replied 'Mountain Empire'

'Ok good' he said 'I'm 3 hours away, just stay there'

'Ok' you whispered 'AJ?'

'Yeah?' He replied

'Please hurry. The clerk asked me for cash and I'm terrified'

'Ok' he said urgently. You heard his engine roar as he hung the phone up.

You sat like a cat ready to pounce for the next 3 hours. Every little noise made your heart start racing. Voices outside made you go hide in the bathroom. Lights through the curtains made your adrenalin start flowing.

You kept begging the next car past to be AJ. You were close to a panic attack. You could feel your breath becomming more shallow. The room started to spin but you closed your eyes and refocused, adjusting your grip on the lamp as yet another car pulled up outside.

You went over and peered through the peephole. The relief when you saw AJ was like nothing you had felt before.

His familar brown stubble and chin length brown hair made you feel instantly better.

You dropped the lamp and flung the door open and within seconds you jumped into his arms. You flung your arms round his neck and he squeezed you tight around your waist, lifting you off your feet slightly.

'It's ok I got you' he whispered as you clung to him.

Your mind was an exhausted mess. You couldn't reply, you simply clung to him, like your life depended on it.

'Get in the car, I'll get your stuff'

You did as instructed and within minutes you were pulling out of the parking lot back onto the dark country road


	3. Actions speak louder then words

AJ's hug lingered as the road unfolded before you. You had never been so happy to see him in your life and although drowsy, you couldn't help but glance over at him with awe.

His eyes sparkled a little with the light from the dash but you couldn't help but focus on the stern look that had settled on his face.

He glanced over at you, briefly catching your eye before he settled his attention back on the road.

'There's a Comfort Inn about an hour south of here. We'll stop there for the rest of the night before heading home in the morrning'

There was no arguing with him. His tone made that very clear.

As silence once again fell over the car you started feeling guilty about him coming and the mess you had gotten into which could have been avoided had you only listened to him.

He shuffled anxiously in his seat and rested his left hand on his lap. He'd taken his navy blue hoody off at the motel and now your vision was full of his sculpted arm.

Part of you wanted to reach over and touch it but the other part of you thought better of it. 

You had been debating your next move with AJ for a while now. You'd been friends, good friends for a while and there had been some moments recently where you had to fight the urge to kiss him. You had spent many nights laid staring at the ceiling wondering if he felt it too. But nothing had happened.

Your mind started wandering as you thought about all the things you'd like to do to him, so much so it made you blush. 

You snapped yourself out of your daydream and sat up straight in the passenger seat.

'What happened?' He blurted out

'We got in a fight. She told me I was boring. I told her she couldnt sit still otherwise she'd have to deal with the Max stuff. I asked her friend to pull over so I could get some air and she threw my stuff off the bus and they drove off' you replied as quickly as you could

'You're telling me a bunch of her friends let her do that?' He belowed

You nodded

'You have GOT to be kidding me' he went on shaking his head. 'Why did you go? Why? I told you it would end badly! Why don't you listen to me? Do you have any idea how freakin worried I've been driving up here....' and he tailed off.

Thick silence fell between you.

'Ok, new rule.... whenever I go on the road, you don't get yourself into these ridiculous situations.... I need to know you're safe'

Puzzled you looked at him. How dare he be angry at you.

'I'm sorry. I didn't realise I had to run my every move by you'

The words were out of your mouth before your brain engaged what you were saying.

He slammed the breaks on and the car came to a screeching halt. He gripped the steering wheel tight and hung his head, his hair covering his eyes a little. 

After a moment he popped his head back, his hair flicked. Your tummy flipped.

He turned in his chair and took your hand in his.

'I can't bear the thought of anything happening to you' he said looking you dead in the eyes.

He held your gaze and your hand for a moment before releasing it and putting the car back in drive.

A few more minutes rolled by before you realised that silent tears were rolling down your cheek.

'I'm so sorry AJ' you spluttered 'please don't be mad at me. I don't care if Bianca is mad at me but I can't stand you being mad at me. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry' you said, almost pleading with him.

He sighed and reached his hand out to you, wiping the tear off your cheek as he glanced back and forth between you and the road.

'Don't cry, please don't cry' he begged as he settled his warm hand on top of yours 'I just wish you wouldn't invest so much of your time in people who don't deserve it' he said 'People like that don't deserve a seat at your table' he concluded and pulled his hand away.

40 minutes later you pulled into the familiar site of the Holiday Inn. You were both exhausted and it didnt take long for you to be inside the comforting room with the king size bed.

'Looks like we'll have to share' he chuckled as he kicked his shoes off and lay down on top of the covers.


	4. Not OK

'I need to wash that skeezy motel off me' you said.

AJ simply grunted as he raised one arm above his head and closed his eyes. 

As the water from the shower washed over you, so did the guilt. AJ was exhausted, you knew he'd taken an extra day off work, so he was bound to be in trouble. He'd paid for the hotel after driving all that way to rescue you. 

Your mind replayed the last couple of hours. You couldn't shake the way his arms felt around you, the way his hand wiped your tears away, how protective he was.

You asked yourself if there was something else you were feeling, was there something else he was feeling?

'Oh my god' you said outloud. You knew there was something there but this seem to hit you like a tonne of bricks. 

Actions always speak louder than words and his actions spoke volumes. At least you thought they did. 

You shook your head at yourself, laughing a little as you dried youself off and pulled your hair into a bun on top of your head.

You kept telling youself that you were ok, you weren't physically hurt, AJ was here and everything was ok. But as you pulled your vest top on and twisted your way into a pair of sweatpants, you caught a glimpse of yourself glanced in the mirror and quickly realised you were anything but OK.

Creeping out of the bathroom you flicked the light off and quietly closed the door. You took a couple of steps towards the bed and noticed AJ's jeans and shirt were draped over the chair and there was a mound on the edge of the bed.

You felt conflicted, half of you was quietly relieved he was asleep, especially after the revelation in the bathroom. The other half of you wanted him to be awake as you were still on edge about what had happened that day.

You slipped under the covers, the crisp linen felt warm and comforting and you quickly turned the light off and let your head sink into the pillow.

Your eyes fell shut briefly but they darted open when AJ move behind you. You knew you were on edge but didn't realise quite how much until AJ moving behind you almost made you jump out of your skin.

You laid stiff. Paralized almost. Trying hard to steady your breath. In the back of your mind you knew the last few hours could have ended so differently and you were now very aware how lucky you were to still be in one peice.

You quietly blew out a long breath in an attempt to steady your nerves again.

'Move back' came a low voice from behind you.

'What?' You replied 

'You need to move backwards so I can put my arms around you' he said as he shuffled.

You hesitated and he knew it.

'I'm not going to be able to fall asleep until I know you're ok and the only way I'm gonna know that is if I've got my arms around you'

You shuffled back until you felt his warm body against you.

Reluctant at first but when you felt his breath on the back of your neck you melted. He put his hand on your tummy and pulled you tight against him. You felt his nose tickle the back of yout ear which sent goosebumps all down your right hand side.

He held you there a moment, his hand spread across your tummy, his arm clenched holding you softly but firmly against him. You pushed back against him, in that moment unable to get close enough.

You slowly moved your hand down his arm that was over you. His skin was so tight, so warm and your fingers moved effortlessly into the clenched muscles in his forearm. In a second, his skin was covered in goosebumps too.

You slid your hand into his and he locked his fingers into yours and pulled his arm even tighter around you.

'Much better' he said softly as he nestled his face into your hair.

You closed your eyes and finally felt calm as you drifted off to sleep


	5. Say it again

Falling asleep in AJ's arms was by far, the nicest things that had happened to you in a long time. And although you were asleep, you were very aware of your surroundings. Every now and then he would shuffle a little, burrow his face into the back of your neck so his breath lightly tickled the hairs on the back of it. Every now and then he would reaffirm his grip around you and pull you tight up against him. Yes, you were asleep but you were very, very aware of him behind you.

Somewhere around 5am, you got up to use the bathroom, a slight morning haze was seeping its way through the curtains but AJ slept on.

When you returned he was laid flat on his back, bare chested with one arm stretched out across the bed, the other pulled up to his face.

You slid back in beside him and rested your head in the nook between his arm and his side and carefully rested your hand on his peck. He pulled his arm around your shoulders and rested his head on yours. He didn't move the hand you had rested on his peck but he did gently squeeze it as he stirred in his sleep.

'Are you awake?' You whispered.

'Mmmm' he grunted through pursed lips

'Can I ask you something?' You whispered again

'Sure' he replied, without opening his eyes.

'Why did you come and rescue me?' You asked a little louder.

He shuffled again but still kept his eyes closed, turning his head away from you.

'Hmm because you asked me to' he said sleepily, then paused......

'And you're my girl....'

'I'd do anything for you....'

AJ's eyes sprung open and you sat up next to him. 

For a while you didn't say anything, you locked eyes and didn't move.

You were aware your hand was still rested on his chest and also aware he had gripped it a little tighter.

You could cut the tension with a knife.

Your heart was pounding in your chest. So was his. You could feel it. You could feel him.

Coyly, you dropped your head, curls falling off your shoulder, you were sure you were blushing and for a moment you needed to look away from him before you melted.

You could feel his eyes fixed on you.

'Say something!' You screamed in your head.

'Do something' you screamed even louder.

AJ's eyes didn't move and eventually you lifted your head to meet them. 

You shifted a little and threw your leg over him, keeping your hand on his chest and putting the other next to his head on the pillow.

In response his free hand had made his way onto your right hip. He didn't take his eyes off you. He was almost shocked by what you'd done but he welcomed it, pushing his hips up slightly to meet you.

You lowered your body and head, never breaking eye contact.

'Say it again' you begged

His eyes darted to your lips and back again.

'You're my girl' he replied.

His hand quickly moved from your hip into the hair at the side of your head and he guided your lips towards his.

He sat up as you moved forward, pushing your bodies together. His lips passionately and effortlessly crashed into yours, taking your breath away.

He pulled back, your lips clinging to his, desperate for more, which he instantly obliged. You couldn't stop. Your arms were wrapped round his neck, his hands moved down your back pulling you tight against him. You rocked your hips slightly as your bodies moulded against each other.

'I....' you began but before you could get another word out, he pressed his lips to yours kissing you deeply.

You tried again.

'All I want, is to be your girl' you finally uttered as your rested your forehead against his panting for air.

He kissed you softly and tucked your hair behind your ears. He smiled, a beautiful warm smile at you before kissing you again.

'Are you sure you wanna do this?' He asked.

You returned the smile and took his face in your hands. You tilted your head slightly and guided his lips to yours once more.

'Oh god, yes!' You replied.

And with one swift movement you were on your back, and AJ was on top of you, his warm firm body pressed up against you. You ran your hands slowly up his sides and under his shoulders on his back, pulling him closer on top of you. It felt so good to be close to him like that. 

He responded to you by putting his arm under your neck, kissing you on your lips, your jaw and down onto your throat. His touch set your skin on fire as he moved his hand under your shirt, over your belly, up your ribs and under your arms. Swiftly your shirt was up over your head and your chest was bare.

He took a moment to glance but he was ravenous and his lips were back on yours within seconds. His skin glided against yours. He was so warm, so firm, yet soft and sensual. You dug your finger tips into his back as he kissed you over and over again.

His hand moved from your face, down your arm, hand onto your hip. You could feel the aching between your legs. You could barely hold yourself together as his kisses became more frenzied, hungrier.

His hand lingered a moment on your hip, before he delicately ran his index finger inside the elastic on your sweat pants.

'Oh my god, you are such a tease' you giggled as his lips found their way down your neck and onto your collar bone.

He said nothing.

He rested his nose against yours, your eyes met and he smirked a side mouthed crooked smile at you.

You were breathing so heavy, the anticipation so intense you were convinced you were gonna come the second he layed a hand on you.

He watched you writhe beneath him as he slowly moved his hand into your panties and lightly brush his finger against your clit.

Another swift movement and he had your bottoms off and was moving his face lower on your body. Kissing your nipples, your belly button, your inner thighs and finally his mouth found its way into your folds.

You bucked your hips up as he moved his tongue up and down your clit and tickled your entrance.

'Shit, AJ' you said.

He giggled and without hesitation he frantically moved his tongue over your clit and buried two fingers deep inside you.

You were so wet, you felt like you were dripping all over him. But he didn't care and he didn't stop. 

You arched your back as he took you closer to the edge. A combination of his hands, his mouth and the way his free hand slid softly over your breasts was enough to bring you to your peak. 

You bit your lip to stop yourself screaming but a stifled moan still eminated from your throat.

He stopped, moved his face away from your legs and softly kissed your hips, ribs, tummy. Every nerve in your body was on fire as the warmth of his body was once again pressed against yours. 

The tip of his tongue ran delicately up your throat before he kissed you deeply.

You snaked your fingers into his long brown hair, holding him next to you. With your other hand you reached down and grasped his cock in your hand. It was so hard, so ready but you still moved your clenched hand up and down his shaft.

He kept his lips pressed to yours but after a few moments he pulled away panting for breath. He hovered over you, you continued to massage his cock and his breath became more shallow.

He looked down at the space between you. His hair fell about your face and he seemed to like watching you touch him.

He then grabbed your hand, lifted it over your head, locked his fingers into yours and as he pushed your hand into the pillow, he pushed his cock inside you.

He filled you completely but just to be sure he pushed a little further, inciting a small moan from you.

He took a second to look you in the eye as he paused a moment. You exchanged a brief smile through staggered breath.

You arched your hips slightly, inviting him in a little deeper, again he looked down as he began the move inside you. The rotation of his hips seemed to hit places inside you you didn't know were there.

You freed your hand from his and slid it back into his hair, guiding his lips down to meet yours. His tongue danced across yours as his cock moved inside you.

He took his time. Every motion of his hips made you moan, sometimes quietly, sometimes louder. When you raised your hips to meet his, he'd scrunch his face a little and his mouth fell open.

However much he tried to take his time, you could tell he was holding back a little. 

It felt so good to have him inside you and to have him laid on top of you but at the same time, you wanted him to let go.

You pulled your hand around the back of his neck so he dropped his head beside you. You lightly nibbled his ear lobe and whispered 'It's ok'

He knew instantly what you meant. 

He darted up, hovered over you and urgently crashed his lips into yours in an animalistic frenzy.

Before you could blink, he had flipped you onto your tummy and was sliding into you from behind.

He cupped your left breast in his hand and supported himself on his other elbow.

Frantically he began pounding into you. The new position found new depths within you and it wasn't long before you could feel your climax building inside you.

His body was tense, a little warmer then before and his breath was short and sharp.

He kept thrusting into you, over and over. It felt so good, your head was almost spinning. Time moved quickly but seemed to stand still at the same time.

You took the hand he had cupped around your breast and helped guide it down your stomach, over your hips and into your folds.

He brushed your clit with his index finger and the noise you made was other worldly. 

His mouth was next to your left ear, his breath on your skin sent shivers down you. 

He went on pounding into, his fingers kept circling your folds. The climax built.

'Don't stop' you begged 'I'm gonna come'

AJ moan 'Shit! So am I' he managed to force out.

And almost perfectly synced, you hit your climax together. Yours built inside you, built outside you and took over your whole body. You froze and melted all in the same motion.

AJ shuddered, he lost all balance and muscle control. He almost growled from the back of his throat. His hips twitched and he had coated you inside and he seemed to just lose all control and his full weight was pressing against you.

You lay a while. It seemed to take ages for you to get your breath back. AJ moved from inside you but still laid on top of you, gently running his fingers up and down your left shoulder and down your back.

You closef your eyes. That felt amazing. Small happy noises came out of you as he did it. He kept doing it, your skin felt like it was on fire. His touch ignited something in you didn't know was there.

A while later he gently kissed your shoulder and hopped out of bed. He disappeared into the bathroom. You also took a moment to clean yourself up and put some underwear and a shirt on.

He emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later and spotted you staring out the window.

The view outside was pretty. Pine trees, mountains with snow, blue skies with whispy clouds. 

You heard AJ walk up behind you. He pressed his warm body up against you and gently pulled his arms around your waist. You instictivly held them around you and rested your head back against his shoulder. He dropped his head and pecked your cheek, which made you giggle.

Time stood still. You closed your eyes, marvelling at how good it felt to have AJ wrapped round you, how his skin felt under your finger tips and how glad you were he had come to your rescue.

'Thank you for coming to rescue me' you said.

He squeezed you tight and nuzzled his stubbly face against yours. 'Anytime' he whispered and looked at his watch.

'Unless you wanna go again, I think we should get going' he said cheekily.

You chuckled too. You were pretty sure you'd be walking sideways for a day or two after what just happened but at the same time, you kinda did want to go again.

You spun in his arms and rested your hands on his chest. You stepped up on your tip toes and kissed his lips softly.

'Let's hit the road' you said


End file.
